villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fire Lord
Fire Lord was once a simple mining cyborg turned evil due to his lust for power and is the main villain in Hero Factory: Ordeal of Fire. In the Hero Factory series, Fire Lord rampages across the galaxy in search of fuel and power as well as crimes to commit and is often aided by his three henchmen: Drilldozer, Jetbug, and Nitroblast. History Fire Lord was originally from the planet Talos 5 where he worked as a mining bot all his life. During this time he met hero Preston Stormer and was given some kind of batteries in his fingers. These batteries allowed workers to absorb a little bit of energy from fuels cells so that they wouldn't have to keep going back to base for recharging. Unfortunately, the scientists who worked on this invention didn't calculate the horror that awaited Fire Lord. The batteries began to absorb too much energy and the sheer amount of power could barely be contained in his body. Fire Lord became addicted to the energy flow and found that he was literally corrupted with power. Because of this, Fire Lord took a life of villainy and went on a destructive crime spree across the galaxy often assisted by his three intelligent henchmen: Drilldozer, Jetbug, and Nitroblast, who were also cyborgs. However, Fire Lord and his gang of pyromaniacs were often hindered by Hero Factory, an organization of heroes dedicated to rid the galaxy of villainy and crime. Years later, Fire Lord and his men raided Tanker Station 22 to loot its fuel, but a squad of Heroes led by Stormer arrived to defeat them. Stormer and his men rescued most of the workers from Fire Lord, but Fire Lord and his men easily defeated the heroes. One of the heroes, Mark Surge, was able to lure Fire Lord away as the heroes retreated, and Fire Lord came close to capturing the hero. However, Surge escaped and Stormer returned to confront Fire Lord once again. During the fight, he revealed his meeting with Stormer in the past and eventually drove Stormer off a ledge, though he survived, but was stopped by Nathan Evo and Julius Nex, who rammed into the villain and pushed him backwards into an electric wall. After the heroes defeated his minions, a still living Fire Lord fled to the lowest parts of the facility where he began absorbing Tanker Station 22's largest fuel deposit. However Stormer pursued him there and resumed their fight. During the fight Surge severed Fire Lord's hand which cut him off from the fuel and gave Stormer enough time to defeat Fire Lord at last by electrocuting him, causing the villain to deactivate. Fire Lord's henchmen along with their inactive master were then taken to Makuhero City and imprisoned Category:Anarchist Category:Hero Factory Villains Category:Mutated Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Criminals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Changer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crime Lord